Butterfly Rings
by ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: It is one year after they have gotten together. and Miku want to take the next step. But will Luka say yes


I do not own Vocaloid.

This is a little of a sequel to my first Negitoro story Just Ask

* * *

><p>IA, Gumi, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo and Lily sits at a Café.<p>

"Hey, Guys! Have you heard?"

"Heard what, Lily-San?" Gumi asks

"Miku is going to propose to Luka" Lily says with a grin.

"So they are finally going all the way" Gakupo says

"Did Miku tell you this" Meiko asks.

"No, I just saw when she bought the rings"

"Oh, so she bought the rings, eh" IA says.

"We better switch subject, because here comes Luka" Kaito says quickly.

"Hey Luka, are you here to join us" Lily asks when Luka arrives.

"Hey guys! No sorry, I need to go to the studio" she answers.

"Oh to bad. See you later then Luka" Gumi says.

"Yeah, bye guys" she says and walks away.

They finish up at the Café and walks they separate ways.

On her way back home IA runs in to Miku.

"Oh hi, Miku-San"

"Hi IA-Chan" Miku says.

"Are you on your way home too?" IA asks.

"Yes I am. Actually, can you come with me?" Miku asks back.

"Sure, why not." she answers and follows Miku home.

"I want to show you something." Miku says when they arrive

"Oh, and what can that be?" IA says, trying to hide that she may have a hint what it is.

"Lily may have already told you guys about this. Because I know she saw me buy them. But you will be the first one to see them." Miku says and brings forth a bag and take out a little box and gave it to IA.

IA took it carefully and opened it. Inside laid two rings. One had a teal colored butterfly and the other one had a pink butterfly.

"So what do you think?" Miku asks.

"They are beautiful, and to have the theme of the song Magnet suits you two." IA answers.

"So you think I made the right choice?" Miku says.

"Yes most definitely. Normal gold rings cannot even come close to how much these fits the two of you" IA says with a smile.

Miku just smiles and takes the rings back.

"So when are you going to do it" IA asks.

"Tomorrow" Miku says

"Tomorrow, eh. May I ask how you are going to do it?" IA says

"Well, we will celebrate one year tomorrow and I have made a…" Miku starts but is interrupted by the doorbell. She quickly hides the rings and goes to answer the door. It was Luka who was at the door.

"Hi, Luka love!" Miku says and hugs Luka.

"Hi Miku dear! Oh hi, IA-Chan" Luka says and hugs Miku back.

"Hi Luka-San" she replies.

"Did I interrupt something?" Luka asks.

"No not really, we were basically done." IA says

"I see" Luka says, looking suspicious on IA, because it looks like she is hiding something. But she lets it go.

"So should I leave you two alone?" IA asks.

"If you want to, we don´t really mind." Luka says and Miku nods.

"Well, I do have some work to do, so I think I have to leave anyway. So goodbye, maybe we will meet tomorrow" IA says and leaves.

Miku and Luka says goodbye to her as well.

After IA has left Miku asks "Was there something you wanted to talk about love?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you want to have dinner tonight" Luka replies.

"Yes! That sounds really good" Miku says. And the two of them goes off to make dinner.

After they have eaten dinner they make ready to go to bed.

"I forgot to ask earlier" Luka says right when they lay down in bed next to one another.

"Forgot to ask what love" Miku asks as she turns to face Luka in the bed.

"Have you planed something for our anniversary tomorrow?"

"I have one thing planed for tomorrow"

"Oh and what is that"

"That's a surprise my love" Miku says and kisses Luka goodnight and falls asleep.

"Oh Miku I truly love you, this last year have easily been one of the best ones in my life. I never imagined that I would be so lucky to have a beautiful girl like you." Luka thinks to herself as she falls asleep.

In the morning Luka wakes up when Miku gets out of the bed.

"Good morning love." Miku says when she sees that Luka barely open her eyes.

"Morning. Do you have work this early today" a tired Luka replies.

"Yes I have, but you can sleep a little longer, and we will meet at the studio later, okay." Miku says with a smile.

"Okay, see you then love" Luka says and falls asleep again.

Miku smiles and gets up and puts on clothes. And then goes to eat a light breakfast. Before she leaves she takes the bag with the rings. "Can't forget these" She says to herself. And she is off to the studio.

When she arrives at the studio she is greeted by IA and Lily.

"So today is the day then" Lily says

"Huh?" Miku responds.

"You are going to propose to Luka, aren't you?" she says.

"Oh, you heard about that from IA, I guess, but yes, I am going to proposetoday." Miku says looking down on the bag in her hands.

"So how are you going to do it?" IA asks.

Miku looks up at the two with a grin "I'm not telling you yet."

"Oh come on, tell us" Lily says.

"Not yet, I tell you later I need to talk with my manager now" Miku says and runs off.

"Why does she need to talk to her manager" Lily asks.

"Beats me, I guess we just have to wait and see" IA answers.

Later, when Luka arrives at the studio, she notices that something is weird. And when she arrives at her work place she finds a note that says "Go to the cafeteria" and nothing more. But it is written I Miku´s handwriting so she decides to follow it. Could this be Miku´s surprise? When she arrives to the cafeteria, the chairs and tables are all pushed to the side. Aside from one chair that stood in front of the stage with a note on it that said "Sit here". Yet again in Miku´s handwriting. Luka sits down in the chair. And when she does that, the light went out and the stage light went on. Suddenly music starts playing, and Miku comes out on the says nothing, she just start singing. The song was about a girl that had found love in another girl and how she wanted to stay with her forever.

Luka know that the song was about Miku and her as she started to cry of happiness. After the song Miku asks Luka to come up on the stage. And when Luka went up on the stage Miku went down on one knee and says "You are the most beautiful woman I have meet, And I have been incredibly lucky to call you my girl. But it is time to make it official." And she brings forth a small box and opens it and says "So Luka, will you marry me?" Luka, with her eyes teary and her face completely red, just stands there for a few seconds, looking down on the rings, one with a teal colored butterfly on it and the other one with a pink butterfly.

Then she says "Yes! of course I do!" And a round of applause came from everyone who had helped to set up everything behind the stage. Miku put the teal ring on Luka´s left hand. After that she stood up and gave Luka a big long kiss and Luka put the pink one on Miku´s hand.

And they were happy to have one another.

* * *

><p>There will be another sequel to this and that will be the wedding<p>

As always reviews are welcome


End file.
